Legacy of the Hero I: Rise of the Hero
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: Zelda/Star Wars/ Lord of the Rings crossover. Hyrule is in trouble once again. Princess Zelda sends Link, Frodo, and Gandalf off to find a mysterious council on another world....
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

NOTE: This is the original version of my Stargate: Legacy fan-fic. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Legacy of the Hero

Part I: Rise of the Hero

Written by: Joseph Sockolof

* * *

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

Link **–** Hero of Time

Zelda **–** Princess of Hyrule

Gandalf **–** White Wizard from Middle Earth

Frodo Baggins **–** Hobbit of the Shire

Saria **–** Kokiri

Darth Sidious **–** Evil Sith Lord

Ganondorf **–** Dark Lord from Hyrule

Aragorn **–** King of Gondor

Legolas **–** Wood Elf from Mirkwood

Navi **–** Link**'**s annoying fairy

Shadowfax **–** Gandalf**'**s Horse

Epona **–** Link**'**s Horse

Arod **–** Legolas**'** Horse

Witch King of Angmar **–** King of the Ringwraiths

Gwaihir **–** Lord of the Eagles

Han Solo **–** Male Smuggler

Lowbacca **–** Male Wookie/ Jedi Knight

C-3PO **–** Protocol Droid

Leia Organa Solo **–** Galactic Alliance Chief of State

Luke Skywalker **–** Jedi Grand Master

Yoda **–** Jedi Master

Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi **–** Male Jedi Master

Mace Windu **–** Male Jedi Master

Mara Jade Skywalker **–** Female Jedi Master

Sauron **–** Dark Lord of Middle Earth

* * *

PROLOUGE

In a kingdom far far away….

In the kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda is sending Link and Frodo The Halfling on a quest to the planet of Coruscant to confront the Jedi Council in regards to the Dark Lord Ganondorf's constant attacks on the Hylian Kingdom and the peaceful land of The Shire where the legendary Halflings live. It is a monstrous war of mystical proportions and Link along with young Frodo Baggins do not stand a chance against the hordes of enemies unless they have the Force on their side, this is Link's legacy.

But little do they know that their true Enemy, Darth Sidious is one step ahead of them and will be waiting for them in Coruscant planning to capture them and thereby gaining the Sacred Triforce of Courage along with the Legendary Master Sword!

It is the era of the Hero of Hyrule's legacy. He is about to embark on a quest that will change his life. His legacy will be surrounded by betrayal and peril. This is a crucial time for Link. If he fails on this quest, Hyrule and all its peace loving neighbors will fall. Worlds will soon collide to the peril of all. The Dark Lords are rising. They will soon join forces and open war will be upon all. This is Link's legacy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Link sets off

"Farewell Link and good luck!" yelled Zelda.

She then gave Link a quick peck on the cheek and hastily turned around before he could she her blushing. Deep down inside her she was secretly in love with him and she was slowly revealing it to him.

"Hey how 'bout a kiss for the cutest and bravest Hobbit to walk Middle Earth?" Exclaimed Frodo.

"I thought you were going out with Saria!" Replied Zelda.

Frodo turned deep purple at the statement.

"Haaaa! Saria going out with a stupid little hobbit! What a bunch of hogwash! He's such an idiot like the annoying little fairy I used to have! What was her name again? Gavi? Savi? Tavi? Yeah, that must have been it."

BAM.

"It's Navi! You senseless jerk! Oh! You just wait 'til I get my lightsaber from the Jedi Masters in Coruscant! Oh, you will pay!" replied Navi from out of the blue.

"Hey, I thought you said you crammed her in a bottle and threw her into Mount Doom!" Yelled Frodo.

"Heh Heh. About that…." Link started to say, but before he could finish Navi hit him at the top of the head.

"STOP THIS MADNESS! You need to start on your quest before Ganondorf conquers the whole kingdom!" exclaimed Gandalf who had just ridden in on Shadowfax.

"Lets go Frodo," said Link.

And with that the three heroes (meaning Link, Gandalf, and Frodo) rode off for Coruscant. They rode with speed far into the night avoiding the many Poes hovering around. Link was fighting the urge to throw the young hobbit at them. Navi was still irritated at Link so she stayed by the White Wizard. Two hours before dawn they arrived at the border of Kokiri Forest. Link fought back the many memories he had from the not too distant past. Frodo was still begging for Link to play Saria's Song on his ocarina so he could talk to her.

"Play Saria's Song, Play Saria's Song!!!!" He chanted.

"That's it! I have had enough of you, you little obstinate brat!" Link yelled.

Link pulled out the Biggoron Sword, got in attack stance, at the same time the foolish hobbit got out his little dinky knife, Sting and prepared for battle. But before they could start their little battle, Gandalf had just noticed that his sword, Glamdring, and Frodo's knife, Sting, were vividly flashing blue.

"Orcs are near you two, stop your foolish bickering and prepare for battle," he said.

All of a sudden out leapt 2 battalions of Moria goblins, 2 battalions of Saruman's fearsome Uruk-Hai, 3 battalions of moblins, 1 battalion of Mordor cave trolls, and 6 battalions of Haradrim. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Maybe I should get my bombs out…" Link started to say but he no sooner said those words than Gandalf started chanting in some ancient elvish tongue.

Before Link could make another move the whole of Kokiri Forest came alive and started to move! Frodo instantly remembered the story Pippin and Merry told him of when they saw Fangorn Forest come alive with Huorns on the eve of the battle of Helm's Deep. All of a sudden three dozen Ents appeared along side the Huorns coming out of Kokiri Forest and with them came half a dozen Mirkwood Elves with Legolas on Arod at the head of the army! Hope had been rekindled! The three heroes got on their horses and prepared for battle. Meanwhile Navi refrained from saying where the various enemies' weak spots were. Shadowfax and Epona were neighing as if they were happy to be back in action. The Huorns and Ents marched down and destroyed three fourths of the enemies and the three heroes alongside the Mirkwood elves destroyed the last fourth of them.

At long last the three Heroes wiped off their bloody blades and sheathed them. Gandalf dismounted Shadowfax and began hastily to speak in the elvish tongue with Legolas. After five minutes of this talk Gandalf announced that Legolas would be joining their company for he too had urgent business regarding the Jedi Council at Coruscant.

"What is this a warped version of the Fellowship?" exclaimed Frodo.

"Hush! We must be quiet! We have already alerted our enemies of our presence here!" Gandalf whispered to Frodo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Ringwraiths attack Kakariko Village

"You have bombs?" screamed Frodo excitedly.

"Hush, for the millionth time foolish hobbit! In any minute we will be attacked again because of you!" admonished Gandalf.

Link, Navi and Legolas all stifled a laugh at this comment.

"We must hasten to Kakariko Village!" whispered the wizard.

"What's so important about Kakariko Village? All that happened there was having a ghost escape out of the well and almost killing Zelda, err, I mean Sheik." Said Link.

"Awesome!" whispered the hobbit jealous of Link.

"In regards to our young warrior's question, the importance of Kakariko Village is that there is a very important document there that I need to keep the Ringwraiths from getting." Frodo looked up with shaky eyes looking fearful.

"Its alright Frodo, I doubt the Ringwraiths know where we are because we are no longer in Middle Earth!" whispered Legolas.

But Frodo still felt convinced that the Ringwraiths would find them.

"That's it we're off!" whispered Link a little too loudly.

Navi chose to stick to the elf this time. The heroes sped off with such speed that the citizens of Hyrule only saw a blur of movement and a little fairy trying to keep up when they passed by. The heroes and Navi reached Kakariko the next night only to see all the villagers running out screaming:

"The dead walk among us!!!" While Navi was thinking about the how this was a strange coincidence, Gandalf just sat on Shadowfax looking anxious.

Finally he said, "We came too late!"

Legolas tried to comfort the old wizard by saying" We might still have time; I doubt they have done a search yet because they need their minions who can actually see!" The wizard brightened up at that comment.

"Right. Hurry, you three! We must beat them to it" And with that the heroes sped off into the village.

When they reached the middle of the village the Ringwraiths had surrounded them on all sides. There was no option but to fight there way out. The heroes started to unsheathe their swords, get their bows out, and Navi starting to fly away without being noticed, when all of a sudden they heard someone yell

" Elendil!"

Frodo then yelled in response

"For the Shire!"

The heroes then began to fight, with Navi trying to figure what a ringwraith's weak point is. Link had his fire arrows whizzing in all directions (hoping to hit Navi with one) and had three Ringwraiths screaming and running out of the village, Frodo was in a tough match (wishing Navi would come and help him) against one lone wraith continually stabbing at him but always missing due to the hobbits hidden mithril coat, Gandalf had already defeated two with his Aura of Light Spell, and of course Legolas had knocked none of them down and was fighting for his life, and as you guessed Aragorn had slain two plus the one Frodo was up against.

Now the heroes were fighting the Witch King himself. Navi was staying out of the way due to the fact that she had no clue what his weak spot was. Aragorn had no problem dealing with this one. He swung his mighty sword, Anduril, Narsil reforged, and with one swing the Witch King was defeated!

"Well done Mysterious Stranger!" Link said.

"Ah yes. You must be Link, Hero of Hyrule," commented Aragorn.

"And by the way young fairy, the 'weak point' of a ringwraith is their ankle." He joked.

Link laughed out loud at that one. He then handed Gandalf a heavy book.

"Ah finally we have the book of secrets the Jedi Council needs!" he replied. "So…. This is what we came here for a stupid book of secrets?" Link screamed. "We had to fight all those stupid wraiths for a stupid book!" He rambled on. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Frodo fell down with laughter.

"Hey! You don't see me falling down with laughter when you start talking about your stupid Rings of Power!" Link yelled in defense.

Gandalf then announced that Aragorn would be joining their company as well.

"Where are we off to next? Goron City to find some stupid book on gossip?" joked Link.

Aragorn then punched him for the stupid remark.

"Alright lets continue on to Coruscant!" yelled Aragorn.

The heroes then mounted their horses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Council of Elessar

The company of heroes had just stopped for the night and was just setting up camp.

"Ring goes on, Ring goes off!" Frodo was saying.

"Shut up! You stupid hobbit that ring of your has no power of invisibility! Remember you destroyed the real one six years ago in the fires of Mt. Doom?" Legolas yelled.

"That's not true I secretly kept the One Ring for myself and destroyed the counterfeit one!" Frodo confessed.

"You what?" Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn yelled.

"Fool of a hobbit!" Gandalf screamed.

"What are you guys screaming about? It's only a stupid ring! What's the big deal?" Link said.

"The deal is that now on top of everything else we need to make a return journey to the fires of Mt. Doom to destroy the REAL Ring of Power, so Sauron does not return to power once again!" Aragorn explained.

"Ooh! Someone or should I say a certain Hobbit is in trouble!" Link teased.

"Hold it! So that explains how the ringwraiths found us last night! It was all the stupid Halfling's fault! Kill him!" Navi screamed.

"Now Navi, just because Frodo made a poor choice doesn't mean we should harm him. I think we should continue on to Coruscant and learn how to use the Force, and then start out on the Quest to once again destroy the Ring." Gandalf admonished.

Everyone agreed that, that was the right choice to make. The next morning the company held another meeting concerning the present state of affairs. Aragorn started the meeting by saying that he thought they should make for Edoras and get Eowyn's help.

"Ooh someone has a crush!" Link teased.

"If you only knew the half of it!" Legolas chimed in.

"Settle Down!" Gandalf yelled.

"I am so stupid!" muttered Frodo to himself.

"That's right!" everyone yelled in agreement.

"Well at least we have agreed on something!" Link joked.

"All right for the next order of business: What to do next, continue on to Coruscant or head for Rohan to get their help." Gandalf said.

"Let's take a vote then." Suggested Navi.

"Alright, all those in favor of continuing to Coruscant, raise your hand!" Aragorn said.

Everyone raised his or her hand.

"Its settled then, we make for Coruscant!" Aragorn announced.

The company then made ready to depart for Coruscant. But before they could mount their horses, they saw an eagle hastily flying towards them.

"Ah! Gwaihir, my old friend! What news from Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked. "War! All of Middle Earth is under attack by Sauron!" Gwaihir cried.

Everyone eyed Frodo while thinking murderous thoughts.

"What?" Frodo cried guiltily.

"What's up with young Baggins? He destroyed the One Ring ages ago." Gwaihir questioned.

At that comment everyone made ready to kill the foolish hobbit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Company meets the Wookies

The company was about to all start killing Frodo, but before anyone could make a move they heard a wild shrill call that sounded so foreign they couldn't place it.

"Is it the Nazgul again?" Frodo asked fearfully.

"If it is, we should all step back and let them kill you for your foolish deeds!" retorted Gandalf.

"Nay, it is not a Nazgul call…" Legolas began to say, but before he could finish his statement an army of big hairy creatures howling a war call with a lone man as their leader ran out of a portal at the edge of the nearby forest.

The creatures were equipped with bow casters where as the man was equipped with a blaster. But if the company thought that was strange, they were shocked at what came next! Shuffling out of the portal behind the army was what looked like a golden man!

"What the…" Link started to say, but before he could finish the company was barraged with bullets!

Luckily for them they had the White Wizard with them. Gandalf then mounted Shadowfax, swung both his sword and staff, and effectively hit the bullets back at the army. The firing ceased and the man stepped forward.

"You're a Jedi!" he proclaimed. Gandalf did a double take at that statement.

"Is that you, Ben Kenobi?" the man then asked.

"No you are mistaken on both counts; I am neither a Jedi or Ben Kenobi!" Gandalf replied.

The man looked aghast.

"Alright it looks like we need to hold a council with these weirdoes, and find out who they are and what they want with us!" Elessar demanded.

The man agreed to hold a council. The council lasted long into the night. Here is what happened in the council in brief. Both parties identified who they were to the opposing one. The company found out that Han Solo (the man) was a good friend with Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Master, who was the leader of the Jedi Council they were trying to get to on Coruscant. They also found out that the creatures were honorable Wookies convinced that the company of heroes were enemies, and were justified in their attack.

Han Solo and the Wookies found out that Gandalf was no Jedi, but just a powerful Wizard, and head of The White Council. Han Solo explained to the company that the Golden Man was actually a droid. At the end of the council it was agreed that Han Solo, his Wookie buddy, Lowbacca, and C-3PO, the Droid, would join the company. Now all in told the number of the company had grown to 9.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Journey Continues

The company was on their way once again to Coruscant. Han, Lowbacca, and C- 3PO were riding on speeder bikes whereas the technologically inept were riding on their horses. Link was still trying to understand what a Wookie was, he was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice the tree directly ahead until it was too late. Epona slid to a rapid halt, and Link flew off the horse smack right into the tree and slowly slid down the tree with his face being scraped by the bark. Navi found this so hysterical that she was so busy laughing her eyes out that she didn't she the massive Poe sneak up on her. So the Poe snuck up right behind her and gave her a good scare right between a laugh and a scream so it came out as a high shriek. The whole company found this whole sequence of events rather funny.

"Hey! This is your entire fault stupid fairy! This is all a mass conspiracy all started by the evils of Ganon!" Link yelled.

Gandalf was starting to get extremely annoyed at all this yelling.

"Shut up!" he screamed rather too loudly.

All of a sudden a horde of Moblins ran out of the nearby bushes in a mad frenzy. But Han and Lowie were too quick for them and caught them unawares with their blaster and bowcaster bullets. The battle lasted for only 5 seconds.

"Victory is ours!" Link yelled in triumph, having just got up with a scarred face. "We must hasten! We have only a days ride until we reach Coruscant!" Gandalf yelled in earnest.

The company continued on at the fastest speed they could go and reached the portal to Coruscant early the next morning.

"At long last we have reached the portal to Coruscant. Now to the Jedi Temple!" Link yelled as they all ran through the portal and came to the bright city of Coruscant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Darth Sidious Attacks

The company sped on towards the Jedi Temple. When they reached the temple they halted to take a good look at the place. But before they could take it all in a small green alien walked out.

"Company of Heroes from distant lands you must be! Come for the Jedi Council's help you have!" he said in an elderly voice.

Everyone in the company except Han, Lowie, and C-3PO were surprised that the old alien knew why they had come. But before they even made a move towards the Temple the sky grew dark and they heard an evil laugh.

"Oh no its him! Run for your lives!" Han yelled.

"Who is it?" the company yelled in unison.

"Darth Sidious back from death!" Han replied.

"We will stay and fight this evil to the death!" Gandalf announced.

The heroes made ready to fight; where as the small green alien did not make a move. All of a sudden a small old man, face barely visible under his great black robe came out of the darkness.

"So we meet again my little green friend!" he greeted.

Gandalf rode forward on Shadowfax.

"You must be Palpatine! How may we help?" he asked.

"You can help by handing over your weapons immediately!" Sidious answered. The company bravely refused. And with that the Sith Lord extended both his hands out towards the heroes and released waves of blue lightning at them. Link quickly blocked it with the Biggoron sword and sent it back to him while Aragorn did the same thing with his sword, Anduril. Gandalf on the other hand effectively blocked it with both his sword, Glamdring, and his staff, while the little green alien Jedi Master jumped in the air at the same time as unholstering and igniting his lightsaber and send the lightning right back at the Sith Lord. Sidious had no way to block back any of his lightning coming straight back at him! The Sith Lord had been defeated yet again!

"Curse you Jedi! The Sith will get our revenge once more!" he cried as his spirit slowly blew away.

All of the company cheered for all the heroes who bravely fought alongside the old Jedi Master.

"See the Jedi Council, now you must!" the green alien said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Jedi Council

The green alien led the heroes into the massive temple. They came to the Imperial Throne Room first. Sitting in the throne was none other than the legendary Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, Daughter of Darth Vader! She had two Ewoks and two Noghri Warriors as bodyguards. As the heroes stepped forward she stood up.

"Welcome free peoples of distant lands!" she welcomed them.

"You must be here to see the Jedi Masters." She continued.

"It is my pleasure to offer you any services you may be needing." She then eyed Frodo with widened eyes.

"You are the Honored One from the Shire! The One who destroyed the One Ring!" Frodo looked ashamed.

"You didn't destroy the Emperor's Ring?" she cried after reading his thoughts with her new Jedi skill.

All the heroes at once yelled" No he did not! And it is Sauron's Ring not Sidious'"

Leia then explained to them that she believed that Sauron was actually Sidious in a different form.

"Of all the treacherous things to befall us!" Gandalf lamented.

The heroes continued on to the Sacred Jedi Master's Council Chamber. When they reached the chamber all the Jedi Masters stood up and welcomed them.

"Thank you Yoda for aiding them in the battle against Sidious!" Master Kenobi said.

"General Kenobi? I thought you were slain at the hands of your former student, Vader!" Link cried astonished.

"Never mind that now we have to discuss more important matters." Mace Windu said.

And with that the council began. In the council the heroes heard the tale of the legendary lineage of the Skywalkers starting with the infamous Anakin Skywalker who later turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader.

Luke Skywalker stepped forward with two twins alongside of him. He announced that he would take it upon himself to train the several heroes to become Jedi Knights. Of course the other Jedi Masters would offer their help as well. They then discussed the happenings in Middle Earth and Hyrule. Obi-Wan stated that he thought the best course of action was for all the heroes to become Jedi Knights and become strong in the force and to learn all the lightsaber fighting forms and to then start their quest to destroy the real Ring of Power in Mt. Doom.

Everybody agreed to this. Han and Lowie agreed to train to become Jedi Knights as well. At long last the council was over. The heroes were shown to their chambers and then led to the Great Hall for a feast. The feast was humungous! There were all sorts of food such as Lembas bread, roast mutton, and potatoes. After the feast the heroes all went to their chambers so they could get a good rest in preparation for their rigorous Jedi training early the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jedi Training

The heroes woke just as the sun was rising the next morning. They had to pour two whole jugs of water on Link to wake him up.

"I am the Hero of Winds! Beware Ganon!" Link shouted as he awoke.

"I thought you were the Hero of Time!" Elessar said.

Link explained it was a dream he had of his future descendent who would be the Hero of Winds. The heroes hurried to the Jedi Council chamber and were greeted by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He explained their first task was for each of them to construct their own lightsaber. Link, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf asked if they could make two so they could be dual handed. Luke could sense they were skilled enough and said yes. He showed them how to build the handle of the lightsaber and each of them had successfully made the handle for their lightsabers in a couple hours.

Their next task was to go to a nearby cave and find crystals for their lightsabers. After Luke finished giving them directions to the cave they departed. They reached the cave within fifteen minutes. When they entered the cave they immediately saw a cluster of blue, green, purple, and a yellow crystal. They started forward to collect the crystals when all of a sudden a woman dressed in black Jedi robes crossed their path.

"You shall not pass!" she challenged.

Gandalf had to stifle a laugh at the comment. The heroes got out their weapons and prepared to fight but before they could make a move towards the woman she used the Force to grab all their weapons! Link all of a sudden felt an unknown presence deep inside his soul. He knew immediately that it was the legendary Force! He then summoned it up into his hands and reached out for the weapons.

To his astonishment all the weapons, including the woman's lightsaber, floated toward him. When they came within an inch of him, he grabbed them. The heroes grabbed their weapons and prepared again to fight, this time Link chose to use the Lightsaber. They advanced upon the weaponless woman and offered her a choice either to surrender peacefully or to be forced to come with them to the Jedi Council.

To all the heroes' surprise she laughed and said "Well done! You have passed your first trial!" The heroes looked at her pointedly.

"Oh, my name is Mara Jade Skywalker. I was sent by Luke to test you to see if you would kill me or as a true Jedi would, peacefully solve the situation." She answered.

The heroes all felt relieved. Mara then congratulated Link in using the Force successfully without any former training. Link then handed her the lightsaber back. They then stepped towards the crystals. Link chose a blue and green one. Aragorn chose purple and green. Navi couldn't choose any since she wasn't a Jedi. Frodo chose green. Gandalf chose blue and purple. Everyone else chose green.

They made their way back to the Jedi Council chamber alongside of Mara. They reached the chamber a short while later. Luke congratulated them on their significant progress.

"You have progressed farther today then I ever dreamed you would in a weeks time!" he exclaimed.

He then taught the rest of them how to use the Force to grab something out of someone's hand among other techniques. Later he helped them to finish their lightsabers. By noon they had all finished their lightsabers. After lunch Luke taught them all the Lightsaber Battle forms. In the next few weeks they learned how to use the force completely and became Jedi Knights after a month of training. Link had fulfilled one of his many personal quests!

END of PART I


End file.
